Conventionally, the visceral fat amount is actually measured using a tomogram of the abdomen taken with X-ray CT (Computed Tomography). Therefore, a problem here is that the visceral fat amount can be measured at only those medical institutions having X-ray CT facilities. While the MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) can also be used to take a tomogram of the abdomen like that with the X-ray CT, large-sized facilities are necessary as well.
It has been proposed to measure the visceral fat amount without the necessity of large-sized facilities. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 07-079938 (hereinafter Patent Document 1) discloses that the visceral fat amount is calculated based on specific physical data of a subject and the impedances of the whole body measured with electrodes arranged on the four limbs. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-369806 (hereinafter Patent Document 2) discloses that the visceral fat amount is calculated based on physical data (such as waist length and gender) of a person whose measurement is taken and the voltage value of the abdomen. Further, Patent Document 2 discloses that a belt on which a plurality of electrodes are arranged in advance is wound around the abdomen of a subject so as to allow the electrodes to touch the abdomen.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 07-079938
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-369806